Portable electronic devices have become so integrated into society that they are heavily relied on by users for performing a variety of different tasks. For example, cellular phones and other mobile devices can be used to view videos and television shows, browse the Internet, take photographs, play games, send and receive emails, and perform numerous other tasks.
In designing small form factor devices, such as a smart phone, the size and layout of different internal components must be strongly considered. It is often beneficial for a device to include as many features as possible, and have the proper components to carry out those functions. Thus, there is a challenge in designing small form factor devices to include various features with the device and have their components all fit within the housing of the device.
With the size of mobile devices being a physical constraint, different means and mechanisms must be utilized to implement a variety of features without having to increase the size of the form factor of the mobile device.